Random Conversations
Random Conversations are optional conversations that may be randomly encountered throughout the course of Kid Icarus: Uprising. The conversation that plays is dependent on the chapter being played, and which goddess is assisting Pit during that chapter. The following is a transcript for the English version of each conversation. __TOC__ Doom and Gloom Pittoo *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 6: Dark Pit|Chapter 6].] :Pit: Why are you all doom and gloom all the time, Pittoo? :Dark Pit: I think a better question is why are YOU so annoyingly cheerful? :Pit: I'm not annoying. I'm positive. :Palutena: ♪ You gotta stay upbeat, upbeat, upbeat... :Pit: ♪ Or you'll be dead meat, dead meat, dead meat... :Dark Pit: Like I said. Annoying. Food Comes from Nature *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature|Chapter 11].] :Viridi: You like to eat, don't you, Pit? :Pit: I always go back for seconds AND thirds! :Viridi: Well, everything you eat comes from nature. So, if nature nourishes your body, why are you using it to fight my forces?! :Pit: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not eating your army, so just take it easy. The Forces of Nature Are Tasty *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature|Chapter 11].] :Palutena: I've heard that the Forces of Nature are quite tasty. :Pit: WHAT?! :Palutena: Apparently, they're especially delicious when paired with a hard cheese. :Viridi: That is entirely untrue! Don't believe her lies! Member of Viridi's Army *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot|chapters 19] and 20.] :Viridi: Oh, look at us fighting on the same side! You're like a member of my army now! :Pit: Uh, I don't remember enlisting. :Viridi: I believe there are some latrines that need cleaning, private. :Pit: Private?! No way! I'm a commissioned officer! Goldfish *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw|chapters 3], 4, 8, and 13.] :Pit: Wouldn't it be nice to be a goldfish? :Palutena: Why do you say that? :Pit: It would be so easy. :Palutena: I don't know... My goldfish never lasted very long. Why Pit Can't Fly *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 10: The Wish Seed|chapters 10] and 15.] :Hades: Tell me, Pitty Pat, why exactly can't you fly? :Pit: Oh, real original. Like I haven't heard that one before. Not to mention, it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! :Hades: So sorry. I didn't realize it was such a sensitive subject. :Palutena: Oh, don't worry about him. He's fine. His wings just don't work right. :Pit: Hey, whose side are you on? Forgetful Chicken *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw|chapters 3], 4, 5, 14, and 16.] :Pit: You know how a chicken takes three steps and then forgets? :Palutena: Forgets what? :Pit: Uh... :Palutena: Pit? Forgets what? :Pit: Uh... Oh, right! OK, so you know how a chicken takes three steps and then forgets? Grind Rails *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight|chapters 4] and 15.] :Palutena: No one else can use or even see grind rails. Consider them another special gift from me to you. :Pit: Thanks, Lady Palutena! I really appreciate all you do for me. Though I'd appreciate it even MORE if the grind rail went straight to the boss! :Palutena: Unfortunately, that's not possible. :Pit: But— :Palutena: Nope, not possible. Monster Situation *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord|chapters 2], 3, 5, 7, and 10.] :Palutena: The monster situation is quite clamant. :Pit: Is that...a good thing? :Palutena: You know, it's importunate. Or unpropitious. :Pit: Are you still speaking English right now? :Palutena: I'm sorry, Pit. I didn't mean to confuse you. Let me make this easier for you. Big monsters kill Pit grr! :Pit: Ah, that makes perfect sense! Thank you! Intern Pit *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature|Chapter 11].] :Pit: I've been wondering something. :Palutena: What's that? :Pit: Do all gods have their own angels, like you have me? :Palutena: No, I don't think that's necessarily the case. :Viridi: I wish I had an angel to do my bidding. It's like having an intern. :Pit: I'm not an intern. I'm a messenger of the gods! :Viridi: Poor Pit. Don't you know that the definition of angel is "errand spirit"? :Pit: That's a lie. Right, Lady Palutena? I'm not your personal assistant. :Palutena: ...I could use a coffee. :Pit: Sure thing. Cream and two sugars, right? Balding Wings *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord|chapters 2], 3, 6, and 13.] :Palutena: It looks like your wings are losing feathers, Pit. :Pit: Hmm, I didn't notice. But I guess you're right. :Palutena: I wonder if your wings are going bald. :Pit: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT? :Palutena: Sorry—it just sort of slipped out. Here, if you just kind of push the other feathers over the bald spot... :Pit: I AM NOT DOING A COMB-OVER! Starting the Mission Closer *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 6: Dark Pit|Chapter 6].] :Pit: Hey, Lady Palutena... :Palutena: Yes, Pit? :Pit: Do you think we could start these missions closer to our targets? :Palutena: If it were possible, of course I would do that. However, I can't just open up a door wherever I feel like it. :Pit: You're right. Sorry about that. :Palutena: Plus, doesn't it feel good to get some fresh air and stretch your wings a bit? :Pit: It'd feel a whole lot better if that fresh air weren't filled with enemies! Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Transcripts Category:Miscellaneous